


You're my Light

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, In dedication to Hal, Inspired by Art, May the Light be with Hal, RIP sweet friend, Star Gazing, Sunsets, they are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: I wrote this in dedication to my friend Hal. RIP my sweet friend. I love you and I miss you dearly.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 132
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	You're my Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halosren1st](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Halosren1st).



> A list of the artworks that helped inspire this piece 
> 
> [Cherry Blossom](https://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/post/613203701397684224/haloren1st-lovelier-than-life-twitter)
> 
> [You imagine an ocean](https://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/post/613203304896512000/haloren1st-you-imagine-an-ocean-this-is)
> 
> [Petals drop](https://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/post/613150183034896385/haloren1st-petals-drop-a-reylo-commission-for)
> 
> [Kissing beneath the stars](https://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/post/613132660942028800/reylosource-haloren1st-my-soul-made-love)
> 
> [Beautiful skies](https://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/post/613203183365488640/reylotrashandproud-haloren1st-one-day)
> 
> [Rey's long hair](https://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/post/613112372545175552/reysexualkylo-nightbloomer-ao3-link-a-reylo)
> 
> [Kissing on the beach](https://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/post/613120043359879168/haloren1st-y-o-u-t-h-my-contribution-for-reylo)

* * *

Ben Solo never imagined this was where his life would end up. After the battle on Exegol he gave everything in himself to bring Rey back to life. In doing so he lost his own. And yet that wasn’t the end of his story. Rey used their bond to bring him home. They were a dyad in the Force— one could not live without the other. The Force takes and the Force gives. Ben was fortunate enough that the Force gave him back to Rey. 

He looked down at the tiny hand holding his large one. Slender fingers laced between his own, and the feel of her delicate wrist pressed against his. Rey’s hair was loose, her long tresses blowing in the warm breeze. She’d decided to let her hair grow out and Ben… Ben  _ loved  _ her. He loved her so much. 

They walked together, hand in hand through a tunnel of Sakoola blossom trees. The white and pink flowers rained down upon them and Rey lifted one hand to the sky with a brilliant smile on her face. It made Ben’s heart race. She turned to gaze at him with that sunny smile lighting up his life. Ben felt the corners of his lips turn up as she looped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his nose with her own in little affectionate strokes. 

He placed a warm palm at the base of her spine and dipped her low. The grin never left her face as she held on to him— knowing he would never let her fall. Rey was the one to close the distance and press her lips to his. She was always the one to make the first move— Ben still couldn’t believe she’d chosen him… wanted him…  _ loved  _ him.

Ben kissed her back with passion. His heart beat solely for this woman—  _ because  _ of her, Ben was alive today. He would never forget the great sacrifices they both made on that fateful day. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her kiss swollen lips. 

“I love you, too,” Rey answered. 

Ben lifted Rey back to her feet and pressed his lips to hers once more. As they broke away from their embrace, Ben reached out to catch a falling flower. He twirled it between his fingers before placing it in Rey’s hair just behind her ear. 

“Lovely,” Ben marveled. 

Rey grabbed his hand and tugged him forward as they continued to walk through the Sakoola blossom tunnel. They’d arrived on Inusagi just in time for the blossom festival. The Sakoola flowers were in full bloom and Ben knew he wanted Rey to witness them. She deserved to see everything beautiful in the galaxy. 

Ben stole one more kiss from her lips, enjoying the way she melting into him. Their bond was singing with energy as it surrounded them both, emitting waves of love and adoration— all while the Sakoola petals rained down upon them. 

***

The beaches were beautiful with crystal clear waters. Ben carried Rey into the water as she kicked her legs and laughed eagerly. A broad smile spread across Ben’s face. He’d never been happier than this moment— with Rey in his arms as they splashed in the waves. 

Rey ended up straddling him on the sand as the waves lapped at their feet. She leaned down to kiss him and he sank his fingers in her gloriously long hair. He nibbled on her lips before slipping his tongue in her warm little mouth. 

Gods, he could kiss her for the rest of his life and would never tire of it. Neither of them had ever been intimate before so they learned together. And  _ oh  _ how Ben loved to practice. They stayed like that— completely wrapped up in each other without a care in the world. All that mattered was Ben and Rey and the fact that they were together at last. 

They ended up watching the setting sun. Rey sat between Ben’s legs with her back pressed against his chest. Ben wrapped her up in his arms to keep her warm as the temperature dropped. 

Rey gasped as she gazed up at the sky. Ben kissed her temple, nuzzling his nose against her skin. 

“It’s beautiful,” Rey remarked. 

Ben couldn’t take his eyes of her, kissing her cheek and agreeing that yes—  _ she  _ was beautiful. 

Rey giggled and lifted her hand to caress his cheek.

“But really, Ben. Look at it.” 

Ben glanced up at the vivid purple and pink sky. He hugged Rey close to him as he blinked back tears. It had been a long time since he saw the simple wonders of the galaxy. For so long he lived on a ship in the cold reaches of space. Seeing the beauty through Rey’s eyes was like he was experiencing it for the very first time. 

The sun set beyond the horizon, painting the ocean in golden hues. Soon after, dark settled over them and the sparkling stars shone in the night sky like beacons of light. Ben stood up and offered Rey his hand, lifting her up to her feet. 

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, admiring the flower that somehow remained throughout their adventures. He lifted her chin with his finger and gazed down into her bright hazel eyes. 

This time, he made the first move. His arms immediately went around her waist as he pulled her snug against him. Then he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. 

It was a kiss filled with promise and hope. Ben gently massaged the back of her neck reminiscent of their first kiss on the cracked stone floor on Exegol. And Rey cupped his cheeks, her fingers stroking over the shells of his ears. 

And Ben smiled. 

He smiled for the woman he loved. He smiled for the life they would have together. 

Rey was his light. She was the one that brought him home— time and time again. He looked up at the stars and thought about the family and friends they had both lost along the way. 

“Nobody is ever really gone,” Rey said, clutching his hand in her own. 

Ben thought of the Jedi code from his days in the academy. 

_ There is no death, there is only the Force.  _

Silently, they walked back to the Falcon and crawled into their bunk. Ben fell asleep with Rey in his arms. This was only the beginning of their story and Ben couldn’t wait to fill the many pages that have yet to be written.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> [Inusagi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Inusagi)
> 
> [Sakoola Blossom Festival](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sakoola_blossom_festival)


End file.
